


baby, where you been all my life

by Sunshinelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Feeding Kink, Feminization, Food Kink, M/M, Riding, Size Kink, Spanking, Top Harry, basically louis loves to eat, chubby!louis, harrys tall and skinny, louis a slut, louis small and chubby, sitophillia?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinelarry/pseuds/Sunshinelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has sitophillia and starts eating a packet of doughnuts while he rides harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby, where you been all my life

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, this is the first time ive ever written smut so im really sorry if its not detailed enough or whatever. I decided to do a fic based on louis being chubby and eating a lot because there are hardly any stories like that. 
> 
> Sitophilia - a form of sexual fetishism in which participants are aroused by erotic situations involving food or basically its people who get horny when playing with food during sex.

Louis hummed to himself while driving along the empty streets on his way to Harrys for the day until becoming sidetracked when passing by a bakery and seeing a large stack of fresh krispy kreme doughnuts in the window. Louis didnt even hesitate as he pulled over and hopped out the car with his wallet in hand, so what if it was only 9:30am and he had already had a bowl of cereal, two peices of toast and then a fried egg sandwhich, doughnuts are for anytime of the day. 

After purchasing his box of doughnuts, louis made the rest of the journey to harry's; not without having a little taste test on the way. When the older boy finally arrived, Harry wasn't suprised to see louis with some sort of food with him; last week he turned up with 4 pots of pot noodle, one which had already been half eaten. Louis had always loved food maybe a bit more than he should have, harry soon found this out too when the older boy always wanted him too cook something or when he always had some sort of food within a two metre radius.

Luckily Louis being a young 20 year old, he didn't put on as much weight as you would think but he was on the slightly heavier side of the scales, not that he cared, the older boy loved his body and prominent little belly and so did the harry so why should he have to worry; short and chubby was his look, all his past boyfriends had never been able to understand how curves like that even existed on a boy. Louis knew that harry always got horny when he talked about his weight, so the older boy was always asking if his hips looked fat and bulgy in a really small pair of topmans that didn't fit him or asking if his belly stuck out in a tight t-shirt. 

After a few hours of tv, the two boys had moved to harry's room, both laying on the bed with the doughnuts and a can of whipped cream because louis insisted that he needed to bring them upstairs with him in case he needs a snack. 

Both boys were laying together in nothing but there boxers, louis with his head on the younger boys chest, spraying copious amounts of whipped cream into his mouth and some falling onto his and harrys chests. Harry then had an idea, moving the younger boy underneath himself, he moved foward until his tongue licked a fat strip over the stray splodges of whipped cream that had littered the boys chest. 

Watching, louis let out a low groan from the younger boys filthy actions and brought the can to his nipples, spraying the fluffy, white contents onto his two hardened buds, panting and moaning as harry purposely flicked his tongue across the sensitive nipples. 

"daddy your making me so hard, love you licking me like that" louis moaned, suddenly realizing he just called harry 'daddy' and clamping a hand over his mouth. 

Harry stopped, he let a out a soft moan, looking up at the older boy with cream smudged in the corners of his mouth. "Fuck, call me that again princess".

Louis relaxed slightly and moved his hand, repositioning himself under harry and letting him continue, spreading his legs wide and searching for friction on his achingly hard cock until harry placed a hand on the older boys hips, stopping him from moving. 

"Daddy please, im so hard, i want your cock up my tight pussy" he desperatly wanted harry to fuck him already, his nipples were over sensative and he had dark purple love bites all over his chest and pudgy tummy, they were going to be there for a while. 

"Fuck baby, you gonna be a good little slut for daddy, you gonna ride me like a good girl?" Harry's voice was wrecked already and louis wanted harrys cock so bad he was literally gagging for it. 

"Yeah daddy, im gonna ride you like a pony, ill be a good girl i promise" louis whined. 

Harry then changed positions so louis was straddling his waist and reached for the lube, spreading the clear liquid across two of his long fingers and pressing them both to the older boys rim, pushing into the tight heat and rubbing the boys velvety walls, searching for louis prostate. 

Small whines and whimpers escaped the older boys mouth when he let out a sudden "ohmygod daddy! Fuck, right there!" Harry knew he found louis bundle of nerves, he then concentrated on scissoring his fingers in and out the flustered boy, avoiding his prostate or he would come before harry had his cock in him.

The younger boy then removed his fingers from louis tight heat and lubed his cock, hissing at the contact. Harry slapped his cock against louis chunky ass, bring his hand down hard on the skin where his thigh met his ass, seeing the pale red hand print show on louis fleshy thigh and high pitched moan that left his mouth. 

Louis lowered himself down onto harrys cock looking so completely wrecked, fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead, cheeks tinted light pink and mouth fallen open into an 'O' shape. Both boys groaning at the overwhelming feel of each other, the older boy arched his back " fuck my tight cunt daddy, want you to fuck my pussy and make me scream" panting and whining as he bounced himself on harrys long, thick cock. 

Harry moved his hands to grip the sheets but came into contact with the doughnut box, the older boy watched as harry flipped the lid open and picked up a greasy, sugary doughnut, bringing it to the boys lips, louis opened his mouth wide and took a bite of the chocolate stuffed cake, moaning at the taste and harry hitting his prostate. 

"You like that baby? Love stuffing your face while i fuck your pretty ass huh?" Harry was so fucking turned on by louis stuffing mouthfuls of sugary dough he wasn't going to last much longer and judging by the noises louis was making, neither was he. 

"Mwamh hmfff fwmmh" louis tried speaking but his mouth was full; his cheeks stretched out in little circles, chocolate icing rolling out of the corners of the older boys mouth and down his chin as harry wiped the sugar from another doughnut across the boys red bitten lips. Louis couldn't take the tight stretch of his stomach and harrys cock at the same time.

"Daddy i need to cum, please let me cum, ive been such a good girl, i let you stuff my pussy and my mouth, make me feel so full" with that harry was pulling out from louis tight heat and pushing the smaller boy down onto the bed, moving so he was straddling the older boys shoulders, his cock was inches from louis face. 

"You gonna let daddy cum all over that pretty little face baby girl?" Harry managed through gritted teeth as he tugged and pulled on his thick cock, louis looked up at the younger boy as he came with a loud moan, he opened his mouth so he could catch harrys hot white spurts. Swallowing the cum that reached his mouth, louis eyes looked pleadingly at harry for release as he reached over to the doughnut box and bought the last sugary chocolate cake to louis red, chapped lips. 

The older boy reluctantly opened his mouth "please don't daddy, can't eat anymore" louis fell too full to even move but harry wasn't listening as the doughnut passed his lips. "Been such a good girl for me baby, you eat this last doughnut and ill let you come, yeah?" Harry said, brushing the boys sweaty fringe out of his eyes, he rubbed over louis soft, slightly prominent tummy, just above his leaking cock. 

After louis swallowed the remaining peices of doughnut, harry gripped his cock and pumped his fist, until the older boy came, exploding across his belly, screaming harrys name loud enough for the whole street to hear. Harry watched the wrecked boys face, covered in chocolate icing and harrys cum, the younger boy got up and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a flannel to wipe louis chest and face followed with a barely audible 'thanks' from the smaller boy. 

Harry pulled back the covers and louis snuggled himself close to the younger boys chest. "i feel like such a fat slut" louis giggled, feeling his full stomach push his tummy foward from all the doughnuts he ate. "But your my fat slut " harry chuckled jokingly. He repositioned himself so his chest was pressed to louis back, wrapping his arms around the older boy, feeling the soft, doughy skin of louis tummy, drawing patterns around his belly button. They were definitely going to be doing this again.

**Author's Note:**

> Right guys, i really need prompts for the next fic im writing. I have bits and peices but no plot! I really need ideas because ive decided that the first chapter did well so i was going to do a whole bunch of little chubby!louis stories but need prompts people; if you have any ideas then leave them in the comments, thank you xxxx
> 
> ugh i just want to say im writing 2 fics at the same time atm and shoukd have them done by the end of the month hopefully! Im sorry ive been procastinating and havent even started shaylas fic plot she gave me :( schools biting my ass so i need to sort my shit out -_- once agin im sorry ive kept you all waiting x ( 20.1.14 )


End file.
